


One crowded bar can lead to great things

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: Dean Winchester met Castiel in a crowded bar. And then they met again at the very same bar.





	One crowded bar can lead to great things

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning that this is actually my first fic so it may be a bit boring, but I'd really appreciate it if you could read it to the end!

Dean met Castiel for the first time in a crowded bar.  
Dean was sitting in a nice cozy bar. He had bought a couple of drinks, he had his own booth and life was good. He had listened to the live band singing quite good covers from many of his favorite songs. He was ready to soon head back to his residence. He took his jacket and got up. His hand was on the door handle when he heard some strangers talking.

“Go away” black haired man said to a brown-haired man. “How about I go home with you, sweetheart?” black haired and oh, blue-eyed man, seemed to be really uncomfortable with the situation. “Uh, thanks but I think I’ll stay for a couple of drinks more” he said. Dean was getting frustrated with only watching the other man in trouble. “I shall keep you company then” it wasn’t a question.   
Dean sighed. He could not leave him in trouble, the other man was clearly getting anguished as the brown-haired man slid his arm on the black haired’s shoulder. He took a step back, breathed and made a short plan.  
He walked to the guys and quickly took a bit angry expression.

He snapped his fingers when he was behind them, and they both turned. “Jimmy yummy babe, what are you doing here with another man?” he asked his hand crossed on his chest, tapping his foot.  
The man with the brown hair looked horrified, his expression turning quickly to annoyed. Dean tapped his foot more furiously and the poor man looked in his green eyes. He seemed to have understood what Dean had meant. His confused face turning in apologizing one.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry hon. I was getting a drink to clear my thoughts but uh, I’m ready to go back to home with you… now?” he sounded a bit unsure, staring in Dean’s eyes for answers. He smiled a bit and damn did Dean it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Dean moved the other man’s arm from his shoulder and pulled him up, putting his hand's around him. They walked out without saying another word, leaving the stranger alone and in confusion. 

After they were out, Dean slowly, slowly pulled his hands away.

“Thanks, that was very kind of you” the man with the blue beautiful eyes said.

Dean smiled and nodded “I think that’s something I would have wanted to someone to do for me”.

“I’m Castiel” he said and offered a hand for Dean to shake.

“And I am Dean” he responded smiling and shaking his hand. 

Castiel smiled. They stand there just looking at each other in awkward silence and with awkward smiles. “So, uh, is your house far from here?” Dean asked after a while. Cas’ face fell and he looked in his feet.   
“I, umm, I - uh - it’s actually a long story. My roommate, Meg, she’s throwing a party in our house and I don’t really like to be there, so I…” Cas sighed. “I usually don’t go to bars but as it was the only place open nearby I thought it wouldn’t be that bad… guess I was wrong” he explained his voice trailing off. 

Dean was quiet for a while, thinking. “I know what it feels like. I had a party-animal-roommate and it was not fun. There was hardly any weekends with no parties. Oh and that was only, so he could bring in some chicks. It was terrible” Dean said thoughtfully before he continued. “I know this sounds absurd and yeah, I could be a psychopath but if you want I got a really comfy couch you can sleep on if you want to?”.   
Cas didn’t respond. “Or not-” Dean was starting to excuse himself but Cas finally answered “Really? That would be very kind of you, are you sure? Are you serious?”. Dean smiled and nodded proudly. “Come on, my house is ten minutes from here” Dean said. They started to walk to Dean’s place. Cas called his other friend - Charlie - to let her know he was staying at Dean’s place and gave her his address. 

Ten minutes wasn’t even so long as they talked about some random stuff, like weather while they were walking. Soon they realized they were at Dean’s door. Dean opened the door of a small apartment. He stepped in opening the door so Castiel could too. He clicked on lights, it wasn’t much but it was his home. There were a kitchen, a living room and two doors. One to the bathroom, one to Dean’s bedroom. Dean dumped his jacket on a chair and walked into his kitchen.

“Hey Cas, you wanna eat something?”

“Uh... I’m not sure, I mean, I don’t have to” he looked troubled. Dean had called him with a nickname. He usually hated nicknames but when it came from Dean’s mouth he liked it. A lot. He wouldn’t mind hearing it more often…

“I’ll make you a burger, you can watch TV meanwhile” Dean said and smiled. Cas nodded and awkwardly sat on the couch. He picked up remote and surfed through some channels before setting on watching the news.  
Cas hadn’t even realized that time was passing before Dean sank on the couch next to him, holding two plates on his hands. He had also two cokes. 

“I ran out of beer yesterday and haven’t planned to go to buy groceries before tomorrow, so I hope you’re okay with coke. I made a burger with extra cheese and double bacon, so I hope you don’t plan on telling me that you’re a vegan” Dean said and gave him his food. Cas chuckled. “No I’m not and I love bacon burgers. And you seem like a good cook so these are probably even better than the ones you can get from stores” he shook his head smiling. Then he took a bite and oh he loved it. He ate some more before taking a sip from his coke. “I was right” he commented. “Glad I can fulfill your high expectations” Dean smiled.

They talked about the news that was going on TV and after that Dean went to his bedroom to find Cas a blanket, pillow, and sheets. Cas gladly took them. They said good nights and Dean went to his room and closed the door. 

At morning Cas waked up to the smell of bacon and eggs - oh and coffee. First, he didn’t remember where he was or how he had ended up there before his memory caught him. He smiled and looked over the couch to see Dean humming a song while toasting bread. Cas quietly looked him cooking, okay, more like he adored him. After a few minutes Dean turned and saw Cas’ eyes fixed in his. 

“Aw, shit man. Did I wake you up?” Dean asked but Cas shook his head. “Didn’t know this place was both bed and breakfast” he smirked and Dean smiled. “Well, I figured as you didn’t turn into a werewolf that you are actually a human. A human does not operate without food” Dean smirked back. Cas got up and walked into the kitchen to help him.   
Cas had to leave soon after the breakfast - he had promised to see his mother he rarely met. He politically thanked Dean and left regretting that he had not taken Dean’s phone number but at least he knew where he lived. 

\--

It was Sunday and Dean was buying groceries for the next week. He had collected all his needs and was ready to head back home. He was on the self-check-out as someone walked to him

“Dean?” Dean looked surprisedly at Cas “Hey Cas, seems like you survived from the meeting with your mom?”. Cas laughed “Yeah I did I actually just escorted him to the train station”. Dean smiled and nodded “Well I better be going, so uh, see you around?”.   
Cas waved at him but then stopped him “Yeah - but you gotta let me pay for you as thanks”.  
Dean shook his head. No need Cas - you’re all good, Dean tried to say but Cas was already taking his card out. 

\--

They met the third time the next Friday. In that very same crowded bar.

Dean had spent his week thinking about the blue-eyed angel. Uh, man. It was Friday and Dean was sitting in his usual booth and watching TV, again. He was ready to leave like the last time - and like the last time, he heard someone hitting on Cas. And he heard Cas’ uncomfortable voice denying from the company he was offered. Dean did understand why the men were drooling over Cas, because he was simply gorgeous.

“Hey my bike was stolen so can I ride you?” a man asked. That was probably one of the weirdest pickup lines he had heard. 

Cas shook his head and stared his beer like he was trying to make it boil with a look.

Dean knew what he had to do and walked over them. He put his hands protectively around Cas’ shoulders and glared at the other man.

“Honey Bee, it’s time to go home” Dean whispered but so loud that the strangers could hear him. Cas smiled and put his arm on top of Dean and smiled as he nodded. He got up and Dean walked him out of the bar.

“Meg having a party again?” Dean asked after he slowly let his grip from the other man. Cas nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Dean. Again.” Cas smiled and Dean chuckled. “Hah, sure. You need a roof to sleep underneath?” he asked. Cas sighed “Yeah if you’re sure”. Soon they were again walking back to Dean’s home. Dean gave him the sheet he had used the last time - because Dean was extremely lazy when it came to making the laundries. 

This time they cooked together. Dean was an absolute burger lover but today they decided to eat pizza. Cas insisted Dean to let him help. So that’s how they ended up with flour all over them, few broken eggs in both’s hair and pepperonis glued in their shirt with ketchup. And if that wasn’t weird enough, they were both grown adults with pretty good and highly appreciated jobs. After they had picked their laughing asses from the floor they ordered pizza and buried the thought of making it.

They both find themselves enjoying their time as they cleaned and singed along the radio that was playing Queen’s Another One Bites Dust. Dean lip synced and Cas played air guitar, and they were thankful that Dean had noise proof walls, it would have been extremely embarrassing to explain what they were doing. At the end of the night, they said good nights but both of them were too happy and too energized to close their eyes. 

Cas woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon and eggs - again. He smiled, he’d have to find a way to payback Dean. 

They had breakfast together, again. And after that Cas left, again. 

\--

On Thursday Cas was shopping which was unusual because he hated shopping. Although he was shopping only to buy himself a new book. And that’s when he saw Dean with a tall and a bit younger man. They were walking around together and laughing. Cas was all grown up and everything but it didn’t mean he didn’t feel a bit jealous. Or you know, very jealous. Maybe even so jealous that he kinda left without saying hi.  
He thought they had a good time, like good enough that… well, that didn’t seem to matter.

The door had just shut - loudly - when it opened again and Dean was suddenly standing behind him. Little snowflakes were falling on his hair and that made him look unbelievably cute -

“Hey ya Cas, you leaving without saying hi? That’s kinda rude, we had so good time last weekend!” Dean said with a playful tone.

“Yeah, it was fun until I found out that you got a boyfriend who probably doesn’t like it as much you seem to” Castiel answered with unplayful tone.

Dean’s face got serious. “Sam? -- Sam?! Sam is my brother!” Dean seemed to be shocked.

Cas looked at him horrified. “Oh” was all he could say. It took time until he managed to say “Well hi then Dean”. Dean smiled and nodded. It was cold and soon Sam was out of the store. “Hi Castiel, right?” he said and Cas just nodded in response. He looked questioningly at Dean and Dean sighed. “I mentioned you” Dean answered. “Many times” Sam continued before Dean managed to punch his arm. “Well anyway, we better keep going” Dean said and smiled and then dragged Sam away with him. Cas was still standing in front of the door and trying to think what the hell had just happened.

\--

This Friday in that crowded bar Dean found someone’s hand on Cas’ knee. He calmly, without saying a word, slapped it away. He whispered “Time to go home, sweet-pie” and pulled him up. They walked out again and Meg was apparently having a party again.

“You know Dean, you need to really work on those pet names” Cas said as they were for the third time in three weeks walking to Dean’s apartment.  
“Yeah but you love them” Dean laughed and Cas, to hide his blush and utter shock, chuckled too.

This time they decided to take out but now Dean was the quicker one and paid. They sat in front of the TV when the time to choose what to watch came.

“What about Dr. Sexy?” Dean suggested but Cas had no idea what he was talking about. 

“What?” Cas asked.

Dean looked like Cas had just asked if the moon was made of cheese - spoiler alerts it was not.

“You. Have. Never. Seen. An. Episode. Of. Dr. Sexy?” Dean asked horrified.

Cas gulped “Uh… No?”.

“Dude I am so making you watch every episode of it and I’m not letting you out until you’ve seen all the seasons” Dean answered seriously.

“Sounds kinky” Cas said without thinking and Dean blushed furiously.

“It’s a metaphor” Dean said.

 

They had finished five seasons out of five, the episodes were short when they had both drifted into sleep. Cas was the first one to sleep and Dean had not-creepily watched him sleep for at least hour and a half until he put a blanket on him, cleaned up their dishes and went to his own bed.

Even though Dean slept less, he was the first one to wake up and make them breakfast. Dean waked him up as he brought him his breakfast to bed, or couch more like. Cas liked it a lot, but he was a bit disturbed by the fact that Dean had again made him breakfast, and he had just slept. 

He was also disturbed by the fact that in the background there was playing Freddie Mercury’s I Was Born To Love You.

“ I really thought you to be more fan of Kansas or Led Zeppelin you know?” Cas said as he drank his orange juice.

“I am really, Sam just likes Queen, the Beatles and all these other English bands, so he leaves them all in my radio when he visits… - oh and he likes Elvis, but he at least is American” Dean chuckled, he seemed to be thinking of some fun memory. “Once, when we were young I caught him singing Can’t Help Falling In Love as he studied for his history exam, like seriously. Music and studying?” Dean chuckled again.

“Well I think it’s a good song” Cas said and smiled, Dean smiled too.

 

Cas was again saying goodbyes to Dean. 

“You know Dean, I really need to pay you back this somehow” Cas said and stared at Dean seriously.

Dean smiled and seemed to weight his options before carefully suggesting. “You could take me to dinner? Or make me dinner?” for the first time Dean was not as confident as he always seemed to be. He was looking at his shoes. Cas just stand at the door, mouth hanging open. Dean was going to take back his words and wave it off as a silly joke when Cas talked. 

“Sure, I would love to, if you don’t have anything next Friday you could come to my place. Meg’s friend is going to see her parents for the next couple of weeks” Cas suggested. 

Dean relaxed noticeably and nodded. “Yeah that’d be awesome” he said and took the paper Cas gave him; his address was written on it. Cas waved his goodbyes and left.

\--

On Thursday night Cas was going to movies alone. He was supposed to go with his brother, but he was sick so there Cas was, going into a full movie theater to see the movie alone. He was walking in when he saw Dean with a blond girl. They were laughing about something, and they didn’t seem to see him, so he just quietly got in his place. Okay, what the hell - he thought. He did not speak Dean Winchester. He thought that Dean had meant the dinner as a date kind of thing, guess he was wrong. Half of the movie went without Cas’ noticing because he was deep in his self-pity. Dean was weird. Like a new level weirdo. As soon as the lights came back he practically ran out of the theater - he was not going to say hi to Dean’s girlfriend. He simply didn’t feel like saying hi to someone’s girlfriend whom’s boyfriend he had secretly dreamed about. Hell no.

\--

It was Friday. Friday meant that Dean would be coming to his house. Cas had cleaned all the whole house and was just finishing the dinner as he heard a doorbell rang. He walked to the door where he found Dean. 

“Hi, seems like I didn’t get lost. Uh, I bought umm, wine…” Dean seemed really nervous.

“Whatever” Cas said and opened the door a little more so Dean could walk in. Yeah, he was a bit rude. So? Dean was rude when he played with his feelings. 

Dean quietly walked in and looked around. “You have a nice house” Dean commented and took his leather jacket off. He was wearing a button up shirt and jeans, and he looked like he had indeed put some effort on his clothing, all the other times they had met he was wearing an old band-shirt and old jeans. 

Cas didn’t say anything he just walked back to his kitchen and Dean followed him.

”So what will we have for dinner?” Dean asked and smiled. 

“Steaks and mashed potatoes” Cas said as he aggressively took plates out. 

Dean got up and took the plates from his hands, and yeah. They did share a little chick-flick moment when their hand touched - but Cas was still angry about Dean’s behavior. Or well, he was really, really jealous. Oops…

“Jesus Christ Cas, why are you so aggressive? I thought we could’ve a nice time but - “ Dean started but Cas cut him off. 

“You thought? You thought!? Yeah so did I. I thought we would’ve until I saw you with your girlfriend and found out that you’re just trying to mess with me and cheat on her. Dean, no one deserves that!” Cas said angrily and Dean just stared at him. 

“G-girlfriend?” He stuttered. “Cas, Jo is my cousin!” Dean laughed.   
Cas looked at Dean like he was crazy. “But I thought…” he tilted his head. 

Dean laughed “Well actually I’ve found someone interesting and I thought about having a nice dinner with him until he got angry and now I’m not quite sure what he’s thinking about me. I mean c’moon, I even wore my best clothes in order to impress you Cas!”.

“W-what?” Cas asked blushing furiously. 

“— Or I’ve read all the signs wrong…”

“No, no, NO!”

Dean looked at Cas who just stared him for a while, collecting his thoughts.

“Jo… is your cousin? But what…” Cas started “But it seemed like there was… was something more?”

“For the last time Cas, she is my cousin!” Dean sighed and Cas stared him, again.

“Oh…” Cas breathed.

“Oh…” Dean sighed.

Cas awkwardly looked around and begged that the floor would just open up and swallow him. Dean seemed to notice that and smiled. “But we’re still ok, right?”

Cas lift his look and smiled as well. “Yeah, we’re still ok”

 

\--

 

Their dinner ended up being great, and they decided to meet again. And again. And again. And soon they saw each other every day, and one day it was at the altar.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic ever posted, though actually the first one I've ever written. The ending is kinda poor, I lost my motivation for this a couple of months ago but today I decided that I want to post it but I couldn't work with the ending so I just kinda cut it short. Hope you don't mind and I would be really thankful for your comments and kudos!


End file.
